


Agree To Disagree

by Nikkilynnc100302



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/Nikkilynnc100302
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Patrick kisses Charlie, Charlie doesn't know how to react. So he does what feels right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One minute Charlie and Patrick were laughing and joking about urban legends and the next Patrick's lips were pressed against his own. Charlie didn't know what to do so he did what felt right. He kissed him back. He couldn't place the feeling. But he knew it was the best thing he ever had. His hand found Patrick's cheek. Ever since he fell asleep in the snow he had realised he didn't love Sam. He loved Patrick. More than anything. Sam felt like his sister. Well, not HIS sister but like a sister. This was his dream come true.   
When the kiss broke, Patrick looked at him for a second before asking "Why did you kiss back? I'm sorry. I shou-" however he didn't get a chance to finish, as Charlie interupted. 

"I'm not sorry. I'm so happy that you did that. I've been wanting you to do that for weeks." Patrick looked stunned. 

"Why didn't you say anything Charlie?" 

"We accept the love we think we deserve. I don't deserve you. At least, I don't think I do." 

"Charlie, I don't deserve you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. If I didn't have you I don't know where I would be."

"How about we agree to disagree? Please just kiss me again." And so he did.


	2. Spending the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie doesn't want to go home. If he goes home he could hear more things didn't want to or see things he would never get out of his mind.

When Patrick offered to drive him home Charlie almost cried. He rembered all the bad things he had seen in that house. He couldn't go back there anymore. But he would have to deal with it. Before they got there a few tears fell down his face. Hoping Patrick wouldn't notice, he brushed the tears away quickly. Of course Patrick did notice.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Patrick asked worriedly.

"I can't go back to that house. Take me anywhere that isn't there. I'd rather sleep in a three dollar motel." Charlie broke then. He started to sob. Patrick wrapped him in a hug. 

"You can stay with us tonight.You'll be alright." Patrick whispered softly.  That's why Charlie stayed the night. 


End file.
